Hiruma
by Grey Cho
Summary: Kejadian setelah perang mengubah hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. [Fanon/AR] [for Hilma]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR/Fanon

SasuHina

Written for Hilma

 **Hiruma**

Hinata mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi ke arah kapas-kapas di angkasa sana. dia terbaring di atas tikar bersama dengan ribuan orang lain. Beberapa ninja medis berkeliaran di sekitar, mencoba memberikan pertolongan. Hinata melirikkan pandangan ke segala penjuru, mencoba mencari wajah-wajah yang dia kenali di antara manusia yang seperti gulungan ombak ini. Hinata mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Kaguya muncul dan semua orang masuk ke dalam kepompong. Hanya itu yang bisa Hinata ingat.

Ah, Hinata juga mengingat saat-saat Neji mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk mata Hinata.

Apakah peperangan sudah berakhir? Hinata tak melihat keberadaan Kaguya, Madara, Obito, atau siapa pun musuh mereka kala perang, yang tersisa hanyalah daratan beserta manusia yang tumbang.

Satu kupu-kupu bersayap putih melintas di dekat sang gadis, membuatnya mendudukkan diri. Dia mengangkat telapak tangan, membiarkan sang kupu-kupu bertengger di sana sebelum akhirnya kembali terbang tinggi. Angin berembus sesekali.

Yang jelas, tak ada awan kelabu yang tampak. Langit membiru dengan indahnya, hanya menampakkan sedikit awan yang berarak, entah itu berwarna putih atau kelabu. Sesaat lalu, seorang ninja medis mendatangi Hinata dan setelah hasil tes yang dilakukan untuk memeriksa kesehatannya, tak ada luka dalam yang dia alami.

Namun, entah bagaimana, Hinata tak bisa mengeluarkan _chakra_ , membuat ninja medis dari Suna berteriak mencari rekan dari Konoha untuk memberitahukan kabarnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Kiba, dan Shino telah mengerubunginya. Ninja dari desa lain yang bisa bergerak telah memulai perjalanan ke desa masing-masing. Namun, Konoha hancur. Mereka belum punya tempat bernaung yang layak dan taka da yang menjamin bahwa Zetsu sudah benar-benar dimusnahkan berikut dengan _edo-tensei_ Orochimaru. Hinata menjadi satu-satunya ninja yang kehilangan _chakra_ secara aneh dan tentu saja, menimbang keselamatannya, harus ada orang yang menjaganya sampai Konoha dibangun kembali karena sampai saat itu, mereka harus tidur di luar seperti ini, berada di dalam tenda atau justru hanya beratapkan langit.

Hinata tak lagi mengikuti pembicaraan beberapa teman dan ayahnya. Pikirannya masih mengarah pada Neji. Pikirannya terlalu lelah untuk sekadar mencerna kondisinya saat ini.

* * *

Seminggu telah berselang, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda _chakra_ Hinata akan pulih. Atas perintah Kakashi, orang yang akan dinobatkan segera sebagai Hokage setelah Konoha kembali seperti sediakala nanti, Sasuke ditunjuk untuk menjadi penjaga Hinata, memastikan bahwa putri sulung _souke_ Hyuuga baik-baik saja, agar kejadian yang menimpa Neji tidak menimpanya juga.

Sasuke ingin menolak. Dia tak punya pengalaman menjaga seseorang. Yang lebih penting, bukankah dia adalah kriminal? Bukankah setelah Konoha pulih nanti, hukumanlah yang menantinya? Lantas, kenapa dia harus menjadi Nanny bagi Hinata? Sasuke bisa saja meninggalkan Konoha. Meski sebagian besar _chakra_ -nya terkuras untuk bertarung dengan Kaguya, tapi itu sudah lewat, sudah menjadi cerita lama. Dia bisa menggunakan rinnegan yang kini tampak di sebelah bola matanya untuk pergi ke dimensi lain.

Namun, tidak. Sasuke memilih di sini. Pada akhirnya, dia merasa lelah mengembara dan pulang ke tanah kelahirannya, berbaur dengan penduduk dan _shinobi_ yang masih hidup.

Beberapa hari lalu, Sasuke dan Naruto beserta _shinobi_ lain yang sudah kembali bugar menguburkan banyak pahlawan perang yang gugur di medan pertarungan. Ada banyak galian dan gundukan tanah di sekitar medan pertarungan. Itachi dan Neji dimakamkan berdampingan. Nantinya, nama mereka berdua akan mengisi deretan nama di batu nisan pahlawan yang gugur di Konoha.

Kemarin, Hinata meminta ditemani pergi ke lokasi permakaman. Hinata tak membawa bunga. Tak ada bunga yang hidup di sekitar Konoha pasca peperangan. Hinata tak membawa apa pun, terkecuali doa.

Sasuke menemani Hinata, berjalan menelusuri bukit demi bukit untuk sampai di tanah tandus yang dipenuhi banyak gundukan. Hinata berjalan ke gundukan dengan pasak cukup besar dengan ikan kepala Konoha dan perban melilit di sekitarnya. Itu adalah makam Neji. Hinata-lah yang melilitkan ikat kepala dan perban tersebut.

Gadis itu berlutut di depan pasak dan mengatupkan tangan. Sasuke tak punya keperluan di sana. dia hanya berdiri di sisi Hinata dan melayangkan pandangan pada makan di sisi makam Neji. Makam kakaknya sendiri, yakni Itachi.

* * *

Sampai saat ini, Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa dialah yang dibebankan tugas menjaga Hinata oleh Kakashi. Naruto, Kiba, dan Shino lebih cocok untuk _mengasuh_ Hinata selama gadis itu kehilangan _chakra_. Sasuke tak terbiasa merawat, yang dia ketahui hanya menghancurkan dan menghilangkan. Sasuke pun tak pernah bisa bersikap ramah pada orang lain. Dia bukan orang yang tepat untuk tugas kemanusiaan seperti ini. Dia seharusnya ditugaskan untuk menjaga perbatasan Konoha atau membantu _shinobi_ lain membangun kembali Konoha.

Satu hal yang Sasuke ketahui, mengurusi orang lain bukanlah perkara mudah, terlebih mengurusi seorang gadis. Dia tahu Hinata berduka setelah kepergian kakak sepupunya. Dia tahu Hinata merasa kehilangan. Namun, sikap sang gadis yang menolak menghabiskan setiap makanan yang Sasuke sodorkan mau tak mau membuat kesabaran Uchiha diuji. Apa gadis itu tahu bahwa pasokan makanan di Konoha tidak berlimpah? Mereka hanya bisa memakan bubur dan ikan. Hinata tak seharusnya membuang-buang makanan. Dia perlu asupan ke dalam tubuhnya. Lihat, dari hari ke hari, tubuh Hinata makin kurus dan wajahnya tampak pucat. Hal itu diperparah dengan pandangan sang gadis yang kosong, seolah dia adalah tubuh tanpa jiwa.

"Dengar," ucap Sasuke tak sabar dengan nada sedikit mengancam, "aku tak tahu kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan makanan di mangkukmu, tapi sikapmu ini menyebalkan."

Hinata sukses mendongak dan menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Pemuda Uchiha tengah menasehatinya?

"Jika yang kaucemaskan adalah _chakra_ -mu, aku akan menjamin bahwa _chakra_ -mu kembali. Aku akan berusaha mengembalikannya. Sekarang habiskan sisa bubur di mangkukmu."

Di luar dugaan Sasuke, Hinata tertawa kecil sebelum meraih mangkuk di atas tanah dengan tangan kurusnya. Gadis itu menyendokkan sisa bubur yang ada ke mulut dan sebelum Sasuke merapat untuk mendiskusikan kondisi perbatasan dengan beberapa _shinobi_ , Hinata sempat menggumamkan, "Terima kasih."

Tak cukup keras, tapi Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

* * *

Semenjak tinggal di ruang terbuka seperti ini, Hinata dimanjakan dengan pemandangan alam tanpa terhalangi bangunan apa pun. Dia tidur sembari memandangi langit berbintang dan terbangun untuk melihat fajar menyingsing begitu jelas dari ufuk Timur. Jika mengerling sedikit, Hinata selalu menemukan sosok Sasuke yang bersila di sisinya. Pemuda itu tidur beberapa langkah di sisinya, tanpa alas dan selimut, serta kepala yang berbantalkan lengannya sendiri. Hinata tak pernah melihat Sasuke tertidur. Rasanya, pemuda itu akan tidur lebih larut darinya dan terbangun sebelum dirinya.

Hinata tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke memandang ke arah mentari yang mulai terbit. Sinar-sinar berwarna jingga menerpa wajah pemuda yang digilai banyak gadis karena ketampanannya itu. Hinata beranjak dan duduk lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Keduanya menikmati fajar bersama dalam diam.

* * *

Seperti hipotesis Shikamaru, musuh mereka belum benar-benar dimusnahkan seluruhnya. Kloning Zetsu masih tersisa dan terkadang muncul di lokasi pengungsian. Beberapa penduduk sempat terluka karenanya. Sasuke pun memperketat penjagaan. Kemarin, satu kloning Zetsu muncul di sisi Hinata yang tengah tertidur. Jika saja Sasuke tidak merasakan kehadiran _chakra_ makhluk itu, entah apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Hinata. Sasuke lekas terbangun dan mengalahkannya, membuat suara sedikit gaduh dan Hinata pun terjaga. Semenjak saat itu, Sasuke tidur lebih dekat, memutus beberapa langkah yang sempat menjembatani jarak keduanya.

Kini, jika Hinata merentangkan tangan, dia bisa menyntuh bahu Sasuke. Pemuda itu terbaring di sisinya.

Malam di Konoha semakin terasa dingin. Beberapa penduduk membuat api unggun di malam hari dan sebagian wanita menjahit syal untuk dikenakan buah hati mereka. Suara-suara bersin memenuhi malam demikian dengan tubuh yang menggigil.

Hinata berbalik, menatap punggung Sasuke. Tubuh sang pemuda tak menggigil, tapi bagaimanapun, Sasuke tak memakai selimut. Pemuda itu hanya membawa satu selimut dari pos dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

 _Selimut ini cukup besar._

Hinata lantas menarik selimut tersebut, membuat tubuh Sasuke ikut tertutupi. Sang pemuda tampaknya sadar dengan benda tipis yang ditarik untuk menutup tubuhnya sehingga berbalik dan menghadap Hinata.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Hinata? Aku sama sekali tidak kedinginan."

"Meskipun begitu, aku ingin menyelimutkan selimut ini untukmu juga," desak Hinata.

"Tidurlah." Sasuke menitah sang gadis untuk kembali terlelap, mengingat malam masih cukup panjang.

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang merasukinya saat itu, tapi tangannya sontak mengusap kepala Hinata, membiarkan gadis yang jatuh terlelap itu dibuai dalam elusan tangannya.

* * *

"Jadi _chakra_ Hinata belum juga kembali, ya," sahut Kakashi setelah Sasuke melaporkan perkembangan—yang tidak berkembang sedikit pun, kecuali perkembangan kedekatan dia dan Hinata—pada Kakashi.

Calon Hokage keenam itu menyentuh dagunya sendiri dan tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya menambahkan, "Kalau begitu, kau tetap awasi Hinata."

"Kakashi-sensei, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Sasuke menarik bahu sang guru sebelum pria berambut perak itu berbalik.

"Kenapa kau justru memilihku untuk menjaga Hinata? Aku tak sesuai dengan kriteria _shinobi_ penjaga. Aku tidak ramah seperti Naruto atau Kiba dan juga bukan teman dekat Hinata."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil, Sasuke bisa melihat itu bahkan hanya dari guratan masker yang dikenakan sang pria. Pria itu menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Setelah keadaan membaik di Konoha, hukum tetap dijalankan. Tugasmu untuk menjaga Hinata bisa membantumu ketika sidang dan meringankan hukuman untukmu."

* * *

"Bagaimana kabar anakku, Sasuke-kun?" Hiashi diiringi beberapa Hyuuga lain menghampiri Sasuke usai sang pemuda berdiskusi dengan Kakashi beberapa menit lalu.

Sasuke memandang sosok pria yang menjadi orangtua tunggal bagi Hinata. Kerutan semakin memenuhi wajahnya. Dia tampak menua. Sebagai pemimpin klan, Hiashi harus mengatur bawahannya. Hyuuga disebarkan di perbatasan, pos jaga, dan diperbantukan untuk membangun Konoha. Itulah alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa berdiam bersama Hinata. Bagaimanapun, Hiashi tak bisa membawa Hinata bersamanya. Hanabi pun sama. Gadis itu membantu beberapa anak seusianya untuk memasak di perbatasan dan mengobati _shinobi_ yang terluka akibat ulah perampok atau kloningan Zetsu.

"Hinata baik-baik saja, hanya saja _chakra_ -nya belum kembali."

Raut wajah Hiashi tampak sendu. Sebagai seorang ayah, Hiashi tentu ingin Hinata tumbuh menjadi _kunoichi_ yang kuat. Selama ini, Hiashi tahu bahwa Hinata berusaha memenuhi harapannya. Namun, setelah bisa membuktikan bahwa dia kuat ketika membantu Naruto mengalahkan Kaguya, Hinata justru harus kehilangan _chakra_ -nya.

Pertanyaannya, kenapa hanya Hinata? Sasuke, Hinata, Hiashi, bahkan Shikamaru yang genius belum bisa memberikan pendapat apa pun. Namun, menurut penjelasan Hiashi, bisa jadi karena ada hubungannya dengan Kaguya. Jika Sasuke dan Naruto merupakan titisan Indra dan Asura, bagaimana jika Hinata pun merupakan titisan salah satu dari mereka?

… Bagaimana jika Hinata adalah titisan dari Kaguya itu sendiri?

Ketika Kaguya muncul, Hiashi merasa putrinya menjadi jauh lebih kuat. Kini, setelah Kaguya berhasil dikalahkan, Hinata justru kehilangan _chakra_ -nya. Namun, jika benar mereka berdua saling berhubungan, dengan kalahnya Kaguya, apakah ini berarti Hinata tak akan bisa mengeluarkan _chakra_ selamanya? Bukankah itu berarti Hinata tak lagi bisa menjadi _shinobi_ lagi?

* * *

Sasuke kembali ke tempat Hinata untuk membawakan kabar bahwa ada kemungkinan gadis itu tak lagi bisa menjadi _shinobi_. Hinata tampak terpukul, tapi gadis itu mencoba tegar. Sasuke hanya diam ketika Hinata berusaha menghapus air matanya sendiri. Sasuke tak ingin menyembunyikan kenyataan apa pun. Hinata harus bisa menghadapi realita bahwa dia mungkin harus mengubur impian untuk menjadi _kunoichi_ terkuat.

Malamnya, Sasuke tahu Hinata tak tidur. Gadis itu berbaring membelakangi Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke bisa melihat tubuh gadis itu gemetar. Suara isakan tertahan terdengar sayup darinya. Sasuke tak pernah menghibur orang lain. Dia tahu, seharusnya dia mengatakan bahwa mungkin _chakra_ Hinata bisa kembali dengan suatu cara. Namun, Sasuke tidak suka mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa dia jamin akan terjadi. Hinata kehilangan _chakra_ dan hal yang paling mungkin terjadi adalah _chakra_ Hinata hilang selamanya.

Jika _chakra_ Hinata bisa kembali hanya jika Kaguya kembali dibangkitkan, Sasuke mewakili seluruh isi pikiran manusia di mukabumi akan menolak rencana tersebut.

Tangan Sasuke menarik bahu Hinata dan menempelkan kepala Hinata pada tubuhnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan dagunya berbenturan dengan kepala Hinata walaupun tak sampai menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Tidurlah." Hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan pada Hinata seraya mendekap gadis itu dari belakang.

Beberapa pasang mata yang masih terjaga menyaksikan momen langka di antara mereka berdua, yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka menjadi amat dekat belakangan ini. Sasuke beruntung Naruto berada jauh dari mereka.

Tunggu, kenapa Sasuke harus takut aksinya diketahui Naruto? Apakah Sasuke merasa Hinata akan direbut Naruto?

Hinata hanya bagian dari misi yang harus dia jalankan demi pengurangan hukuman, bukan? Tidak lebih.

Kenapa Sasuke justru berpikir posesif?

* * *

Konoha berhasil dibangun kembali walaupun sebagian besar bangunannya dibuat dari kayu. Monumen patung Hokage pun masih belum diperbaiki. Ada banyak hal yang masih harus diperbaiki di sana, tapi paling tidak, seluruh penduduk Konoha sudah bisa kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Tak ada yang berubah dari rancangan desa Konoha. Letak dan fondasi bangunan masih sama. Hinata kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga, mengakhiri masa penjagaannya dengan Sasuke.

Di hari terakhir kebersamaan mereka, tak ada satu pun yang mengungkit hari esok. Hinata hanya mengenang setiap kenangannya bersama Sasuke selama beberapa saat terakhir. Sasuke menimpali dengan gumaman dan anggukan. Namun, dalam hati, pemuda itu pun sama, merasa bahwa kebersamaan singkat mereka meninggalkan kesan mendalam.

Sasuke yakin kejadian ini tak akan dia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Namun, misi adalah misi. Kebersamaannya ini pun bagian dari misi. Dengan berakhirnya misi ini, Sasuke tak punya alasan untuk terus mengekori Hinata. Dia bukan anak ayam dan Hinata bukan induknya.

* * *

Selama seminggu setelah kembali ke rumah, Hinata banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan membereskan kediamannya dan memasak untuk seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga. Gadis itu tak punya waktu luang untuk berkeliling dan menengok Sasuke. Mungkin lain kali Hinata akan membawakan Sasuke makanan sebagai tanda terima kasih atas perlindungan Sasuke untuknya selama berada di penampungan.

"A-aku pergi dulu," pamit Hinata tergesa sembari membawa sekotak bekal dengan kain penutup bermotif panda.

Hanabi dan beberapa pria Hyuuga sempat menggodanya, berkata bahwa bekal itu untuk Naruto. Mereka salah sangka! Bekal itu bukan untuk Naruto meskipun Hinata tak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Yang mereka atau orang di sekelilingnya ketahui hanyalah Hinata mengagumi Naruto. tak ada satu pun yang mungkin akan menyangka bahwa bekal itu untuk Sasuke dan bahwa mereka sempat dekat.

Dari informasi yang diberikan Kiba, Sasuke diamankan di ruang tahanan di dalam gedung Hokage sebelum menjalani sidang beberapa hari lagi. Hinata sempat panik dan mempertanyakan kenapa Sasuke masih harus mendapatkan hukuman. Bukankah Sasuke sudah bertobat dan membantu mengalahkan Kaguya?

"Dia tidak mungkin lolos dari hukum begitu saja, Hinata. Bayangkan jika semua kriminal iri pada Sasuke yang dilepaskan setelah semua kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya?"

Ya, Hinata sadar bahwa Sasuke pernah berbuat jahat. Sasuke telah menjadi buronan dan penjahat kelas atas. Namun, tetap saja, rasanya tidak adil jika Sasuke harus mendapat hukuman berat. Kekacauan ini timbul karena kesalahan Hokage kedua. Jika Hokage kedua tidak bersikap tirani terhadap klan Uchiha, kudeta dan segala tetek-bengek yang menimpa klan penuh tragedi itu tak perlu terjadi!

Hinata mendatangi ruang Hokage sebelum pergi menemui Sasuke. Dia ingin memberikan pembelaan untuk Sasuke, melakukan apa pun agar sang pemuda tak perlu mendapat hukuman. Namun, Kakashi menenangkannya dan berkata bahwa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan _shinobi_ lain tak akan membiarkan Sasuke dihukum terlalu berat, apalagi sampai dihukum mati.

Hinata menuruni anak tangga sembari membawa bekal di tangannya. Dia ingin menemui Sasuke, pemuda yang telah memberikannya selimut, pemuda yang menemaninya berziarah ke makam Neji, pemuda yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

Pemuda yang kini membengkuk dalam sel tahanan.

Hinata menghentikan langkah. Sosok gadis berambut merah jambu dan merah tampak berdiri di depan sel tahanan Sasuke. Sakura dan Karin. Keduanya lebih dahulu akrab dengan Sasuke dibanding dirinya. Hinata ingin tertawa getir. Dibandingkan Hinata, Sakura dan Karin-lah yang paling mengenal Sasuke. Mereka bekerja sama dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Karin sendiri diloloskan dari hukuman karena dianggap sebagai tawanan Orochimaru, bukan sebagai gadis yang sukarela membantu sang manusia ular.

Hinata terdiam ketika melihat kotak bekal di tangan Sakura dan Karin, mereka berebut ingin menyuapi Sasuke yang tangan dan kakinya diikat. Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Menghampiri mereka dan ikut berebut?

Tidak. Hinata tidak bisa melakukannya.

Oleh karena itu, Hinata memilih undur diri dari sana dan memberikan bekal buatannya pada Naruto yang tak sengaja dia temui di tengah jalan.

* * *

Sasuke meregangkan otot-ototnya. Akhirnya, dia bisa menghirup udara bebas setelah beberapa saat harus meringkuk di dalam jeruji besi. Usai dijatuhi hukuman untuk menjalankan misi tanpa bayaran selama beberapa tahun dan berjanji tidak mengulang kejahatan yang sama, pimpinan Konoha sepakat melepaskan Sasuke. Semua ini berkat pembelaan Naruto, Kakashi, dan yang terakhir berkat misi menjaga Hinata. Sasuke sedikit kecewa karena gadis itu tak pernah menjenguknya selama dia berada dalam tahanan atau datang saat proses sidang. Namun, Sasuke memaklumi kondisi Hinata. Sebagai sang putri dari klan terpandang, Hinata memiliki urusan lain yang jauh lebih penting.

Satu hal yang tidak bisa Sasuke terima adalah rasa sakit di dadanya ketika mendengar rumor bahwa Hinata dan Naruto telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 _Begitukah? Jadi selama aku dipenjara, mereka justru saling mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing? Kemudian, di sini aku berharap Hinata memberikan perhatian khusus padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu diri._

Sasuke ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ingin rasanya dia melangkah ke kediaman Hyuuga. Namun, Sasuke tak memiliki nyali untuk menyetorkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Dia bukanlah siapa pun. Harus sebagai apa dia mengenalkan diri pada Hiashi? Harus sebagai apa dia bertandang ke kediaman Hyuuga?

Apakah mereka teman? Bukan.

Apakah mereka kekasih? Bukan.

Mereka hanya sempat terikat karena Sasuke diberikan misi oleh Kakashi dan misi itu sudah lama berlalu.

 _Memang sudah saatnya untuk berakhir, ya._ Sasuke membatin sebelum memutuskan kembali ke kediamannya.

Kaki sang pemuda terhenti. _Tidak. Aku masih memiliki tugas untuk kuselesaikan._

Dengan itu, sang pemuda memutar langkah dan berjalan menuju gedung Hokage.

* * *

Hinata selalu melihat Sasuke di mana pun. Di ruang Hokage, di jalan, di kedai ramen. Namun, tak sekali pun Hinata memberanikan diri menyapa Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun terlihat tak menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Selain itu, Sasuke tak pernah sendirian. Dia selalu terlihat dikelilingi banyak gadis, membuat Hinata semakin enggan untuk menghampiri sang pemuda.

Hinata tidak punya hak untuk merasa cemburu, bukan?

Tunggu dulu. Eh? Cemburu? Sejak kapan dia merasa cemburu karena Sasuke dekat dengan gadis-gadis? Bukankah perasaannya hanya untuk—

Gadis berambut _indigo_ mematung kebingungan. Dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh menyukai Sasuke. Dia dan Sasuke hanya … hanya apa? Hinata dan Sasuke sudah jelas bukan teman, bukan pula kenalan. Mereka tak pernah berbincang satu sama lain. Hinata hanya pernah melihat Sasuke saat sang pemuda menjadi buronan sekali. Ketika sang pemuda menyelamatkannya di sebuah gua. Ketika Sasuke masih berada di Konoha, Sasuke tak pernah menyapanya. Pemuda itu entah kenapa hanya sering terlihat berdiri di dekatnya atau emmandang Hinata dari kejauhan. Namun, mereka tak pernah benar-benar mengobrol.

Hingga suatu saat, Hanabi berlari ke kamarnya seperti dikejar sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Kakak! Kakak!" Hanabi menggedor pintu kamar Hinata, membuat sang sulung bergegas membukakan pintu.

Tangan Hanabi gemetar, membuat Hinata bersiaga, barangkali ada musuh yang menyerang hingga kemari.

"A-ada Sasuke! Ada Uchiha Sasuke! Dia menunggu Kakak di depan gerbang!"

 _Sasuke-kun?_ Hinata mengerjap. _Apa yang dilakukan si pemuda siang-siang begini di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Hyuuga?_

Terlebih, seperti kata Hanabi, dia menunggu Hinata. Apa yang Sasuke inginkan darinya? Apakah Hinata berbuat salah dan kini, Sasuke ingin membalas dendam? Apakah Sasuke ingin memarahinya? Hinata membatu sampai akhirnya Hanabi harus menarik pergelangan tangan sang kakak dan mempertemukannya dengan sang tamu di depan gerbang.

Hanabi mendorong punggung Hinata sebelum akhirnya undur diri dan menutup gerbang. Sasuke mendekati Hinata, memukulkan pelan sebuah gulungan di tangannya ke dahi Hinata.

"Lama sekali. Aku sampai kesemutan menunggumu di sini."

Hinata memalingkan muka merahnya. Hinata sempat berontak dibawa Hanabi menemui Sasuke selama beberapa saat sehingga dia baru menemui Sasuke setengah jam setelahnya. Hinata ingin menimpali, tapi bola matanya telah terlebih dahulu mendapati gulungan yang Sasuke pukulkan ke dahi berponinya.

"Gulungan apa ini?"

"Untuk mengembalikan _chakra_ -mu," jawab Sasuke, "aku mencari tahu alasan kenapa _chakra_ -mu menghilang dan mengetahui bahwa _chakra_ -mu yang memiliki kemiripan dengan _chakra_ Kaguya ikut tersedot bersamaan dengan Kaguya. Aku kembali ke pohon tempat Kaguya bersemayam dan menemukan beberapa _chakra_ milikmu yang berubah menjadi bola kristal. Dengan bantuan beberapa ninja, aku berhasil mencairkan _chakra_ yang padat itu dalam bentuk cairan dan memasukkannya ke dalam gulungan jurus."

Sasuke mengangkat dua jari seraya berseru pelan, " _Kai_!"

Gulungan tersebut meletup dan berubah menjadi sebuah tabung berisi cairan berwarna biru.

"Itu adalah _chakra_ intimu, _chakra_ asli yang mengisi pusat _chakra_. Meskipun mirip dengan _chakra_ Kaguya, _chakra_ -mu tidak dilapisi aura jahat sehingga tidak ikut tersedot ke dalam pohon _chakra_ dan sebagai gantinya, _chakra_ tersebut menjadi padat."

Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tabung tersebut. Jadi ini warna _chakra_? Indah sekali. Jika terkena pantulan sinar mentari, cairan _chakra_ itu terlihat seperti cairan yang diisi serbuk mutiara. Tampak gemerlap.

"Minumlah," perintah Sasuke.

"Minuman ini terlalu cantik. A-aku tidak bisa meminumnya."

Sasuke berdecak. "Kau selalu membuatku kehilangan kesabaran."

Tangan Sasuke meraih paksa botol tabung di tangan Hinata dan menenggak cairan itu. Ketika Hinata protes dan bertanya kenapa justru Sasuke yang meminumnya, Uchiha tunggal itu tak menjawab. Dia justru menarik kepala Hinata, mempertemukan bibir mereka dan membuka mulut Hinata dengan lidahnya, mengirimkan cairan yang masih berkumpul di dalam mulutnya ke mulut Hinata.

Saking terkejutnya, Hinata pun menelan cairan tersebut.

Jantung sang gadis seketika berdebar kencang, entah efek dari _chakra_ yang sudah kembali pada tubuhnya atau karena perbuatan Sasuke.

Hinata ingin tahu kenapa Sasuke berani melakukan hal itu padanya. Hinata penasaran seperti apa dirinya di mata Sasuke. Namun, semua pertanyaan di dalam benaknya seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Sasuke sendiri tak menjelaskan apa pun. Namun, pemuda itu menarik tubuh Hinata, mengajak sang gadis pergi bersamanya dan Hinata sama sekali tidak keberatan.

 **Fin**

* * *

* _Hiruma_ means "daytime"

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2018)


End file.
